


gravitational waves.

by bledstars



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Comfort, F/M, This was really so peaceful to write., i tried to make it as ... poetic as possible. LOL, soft, something short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bledstars/pseuds/bledstars
Summary: in the silence of an empty space, there is a sound, a pull of two coming together. distortions that are like the ripples on a pond or the flickers of a flame.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	gravitational waves.

The sounds that surrounded them were of the music of the crickets, the trickling sound of the stream, the wind that brushed through their hair. She opened her azure eyes slowly, looking at the twinkling stars in the black expanse that was the sky. The countless stories that the stars must have seen, the stories that they held within it’s light. She, then felt something over her shoulders and found a blanket before someone had sat beside her. Turning her head, the curve of her lips lifted as she saw who it was. 

“The others are asleep.” Zuko’s whispered voice had a tinge of sleepiness in them but she knew better than to point it out. He would just protest and neither would win in the end. Like fire and water, they could argue and fight all day if it pleased them. The pause in the air as she watched him slowly breathe out and lean back on his arms to look at the sky above them. 

The world was quiet. The snoring sounds of their found family far away enough so that it was just them. Just a girl from the Southern Water Tribe that rose with the moon and the boy from the Fire Nation Capital that rose with the sun. Here at twilight, they met and enjoyed each other’s company. 

Who would have thought they would be together like this. As allies, as friends, as something a bit more. As amber eyes caught the blue gaze, he gave her a small smile. There was a peace between them. For two people who were so different, they had the same peaceful aura that they other had longed for all their lives. As they stared at each other in the silence, their smiles mirroring each other, it was like they were all alone in the world and for once it did not scare them. 

“I said I would take the first watch.” She said quietly, her voice barely over a whisper but because his focus was all on her, he did not have to strain to hear it. “You should be resting.” Her voice had a soothing reaction, like her element, it washed over him and soothed the burning flames that lurked in him. 

“I wanted to share this with you.” He responded with the same volume before his hand reached out to tuck a piece of her brown hair behind her ear. “Do you want me to go?” 

“I just worry about you.” 

“You always worry about everyone.” 

“I can’t help it.” 

“I know.”  And there it was again, that peaceful smile, that soft gaze, the quiet that they both had between them that spoke at thousand words, uncountable stories that lurked between them. The small moments where they would have time to themselves, where they would only have each other and the world around them faded away. A world where they were just two people enjoying the other’s company. 

He reached out and took a piece of her long brown hair between his fingers. He couldn’t help but want to touch the cascading hair that framed her face and made her looks so lovely under the moonlight. Bringing it to his lips, he kissed it with reverence. Amber eyes lifting to look at her blue eyes that were gentle and soft as they gazed at him. 

He was drawn to her. From the very beginning, he was simply resisting the magnetic aura that she had on him. They were on opposite sides but that didn’t change the fact that his eyes were always looking at her, always finding her, always yearning for her. “You always seem to like touching my hair.” 

“I can’t help it. It’s so beautiful.” His words were honest before he let the lock fall through his fingers. And the smile he was given was something that he could never grow tired of. Something honest and gentle. Something that did not feel forced. Something that made his heart beat against his chest rapidly. “You’re so beautiful.” 

The flush of her cheeks at his honesty was immortalized in his heart. The way she couldn’t help but smile a bit bigger. How was it that he could make her feel so bashful. To make her live in the moment rather than look towards the future, wondering what tomorrow would bring. Almost shyly, they stood there looking at each other with their sweet smiles. Surrounded by the beauty of the world and finally being able to breathe, they knew that this wasn’t something they would take for granted. 

Every breath, every heartbeat, they knew the value of it. 

For her, the breath helped her stream her abilities and skills with the water that called out to her. For her, every breath was a movement, a symphony of feelings and emotions that stemmed from her chest to her fingertips. For her, water bending was just like breathing, with ease it came naturally to her. 

For him, it was the source of his powers, how his flames grew. The air burned his inside, it was what would make his flames smaller and larger. It was a way to control himself, a way to restrain the burning sensation that lived inside of him. If he didn’t have his breath, he would be an uncontrollable flame. His breath made him feel more human. 

Every breath, as they synced with one another, was a gift to the other. In the silence, they just focused on breathing and enjoying the quiet. 

Without hearing any words, without a single sound made, they listened. They watched the stars move, they watched the way the moon greeted them, they enjoyed the silence. Even in this quiet world, they could hear the other’s breathing, like a secret whisper, reassuring them that they were near. Feeling a weight on his left shoulder, he looked to the side to see Katara’s head leaning against it. Her breathing steady but not like when she’s sleeping. She, who had to grow up too fast, let her guard down around him. Who would have thought that the day would come? 

A smile curved onto his lips before he let his head fall and lean on top of hers. “We’ll be okay.” She said quietly, more to herself than to anyone else. Of course she still worried over them, about their safety, about wanting peace for all. “We’ll be okay.” She repeated before taking his hand into her and lacing her fingers through it. 

There was soothing and comforting about her words. How long did he want to hear those words, that things will be okay. That peace was achievable. That he would not longer have to fear being alone because he was part of a we. He looked at their intertwined hands and felt himself sigh in relief. He loved her hands. They had been a source of warmth, of comfort, of safety. Her healing hands that touched him so easily. That did not hold any fear when she is scars, physical, mental, and emotional. She took him and embraced him just as he was.

“As long as you’re beside me…as long as I can stand by you at the end. As long as I can walk by you, I know..we’ll be okay. Even if the stars and moon and sun fall… I could never leave you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i'm a bit sad that i couldn't do all that i wanted to during fictober but that doesn't mean i've stopped writing. it's just been hard creatively lately and personal things came up. i lost count of how many wips have been crafted since that time but i will say i am quite excited to write again. 
> 
> i've been on an anime binge lately and one of the shows i've started to rewatch is avatar thus...i crafted this little piece. 
> 
> i hope you enjoy! thank you so much for reading and let me know what you thought! 
> 
> Twitter @ bledstars


End file.
